The invention is applicable in particular to the ventilation of heat exchangers placed in the front units of motor vehicles, for example to the ventilation of the cooling radiators of the heat engines of vehicles.
FR-2 766 235 describes an assembly of the above-mentioned type. The support there comprises a ring sector which receives the fan motor with radial clearance. The motor is secured to the support by means of screws extending through lugs which form an extension of the motor casing.
The securing of the motor to the support therefore requires the provision of securing lugs on the motor casing and, for each of the lugs, an operation of screwing and controlling the screwing torque applied.
The cost associated with the securing of the fan to the support is therefore relatively high.
An object of the invention is to solve that problem by providing an assembly of the above-mentioned type where the cost associated with securing the fan to its support is reduced.